


Just a Normal Day...right?

by somefitzsimmonstrash



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Help, INSPIRED BY THE EVENTS OF THE MOVIE, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i am a broken girl, i'm seeing it again later today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefitzsimmonstrash/pseuds/somefitzsimmonstrash
Summary: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR. If you don't want to be spoiled, do NOT read this. I cannot stress this enough.It's a start of a normal-ish day in the Lighthouse for the team. Another day of hoping the world doesn't crack like an egg. They've heard news on what was happening in New York and also in Wakanda, but their focus was on their own problem...until now.





	Just a Normal Day...right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this and you haven't seen Infinity War, I beg you to please click off. This has major spoilers and honestly, it's heartwrenching. Go see the movie if you can and come back to this. Hopefully, they tie this event in AOS (i doubt it) since it affected EVERYONE and it has to at least affect some people on the show. I'm gonna be so mad if they don't at least mention this.

Jemma opened her eyes to see the concrete ceiling. She instantly felt a warmth to her right. She turned to see the absolute love of her life, Leopold Fitz, sleeping soundly. She smiled and ran her hand through his curls. He stirred and mumbled something before snoring once again. She wanted to savor this moment before going back to their whole "we need to figure out how to save the world" routine they've been living in ever since they came back from the future.

As she was stroking his hair, he instantly shot up.  
“Fitz?” He clutched his stomach and groaned. She sat up rubbing his shoulders. “Are you alright?”  
“I feel odd...” He stumbled out of bed and onto the floor. He shakily stood up as Jemma ran over to his side.  
“Fitz look at me. What’s the problem?” He reached towards Jemma and gasped. His arm was rapidly disintegrating. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched desperately at his face. “FITZ!”  
“Jemma, what’s going on?” He touched her face as the last of him disappeared. She screamed in anguish as she desperately grabbed at nothing but air. 

She ran out of the room and into the control room. Everyone was there. May approached her and asked,  
“Jemma, what happened? Where’s-?” She was interrupted by a yell. They turned their heads to see Yo-Yo disintegrating into brown dust also. Mack ran over to her in an attempt to save her. Other agents were starting to do the same thing. She walked over to her grandson Deke.  
“Nana? Where’s Fitz?” He asked. She shook her head and gave him a hug. She felt him return it.  
“Deke please don’t go. You’re all I have left of him.” When she opened her eyes, he was gone. May ran to her side, supporting her as she broke down. 

Coulson set his phone down and grimly said, “Fury and Hill are gone.” The remainder of the team looked bewildered.  
“How?” Daisy asked.  
“I got a call from an outside source. She says that all that was left was their car, a pager, and brown dust in the middle of Manhattan. Whatever happened to our teammates must be happening around the world. Look.”  
He turned on the screens to see civilians disappearing all around the world and previous footage of spaceships hovering over NYC and Scotland and crashing just outside of Wakanda.  
“What is going on?” Coulson questioned.

Little did they know, what happened in Wakanda, a certain alien snapped his fingers and half the universe just disappeared. Along with many of our beloved and admired heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really short. I'm still reeling from the emotions from the movie. damn, I can't wait an entire year for the next one. it literally destroyed me.


End file.
